Death and Rebirth
by RavensFirefly
Summary: The battle is finished. She is the last of her people. He no longer has all his friends who accept him for who he is. They are alone... or are they? One-shot.


**AN:** This is merely a one-shot from me. This started out as a simple picture drawing (which can be seen on my website), and at some point I came up with this while working on the picture. I realize that many author/authoress' tend to get Inuyasha and Sango together after the final battle with Naraku, in which everyone but them dies. So, I decided to draw a picture depicting a scene right after that. But, as I said, while working on it, I came up with this, so here's a quick little drabble from me. Hey, as long as its Inu/San, its fine... right? Er, anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!!"

"Kongousouha!!"

The two warriors called their attacks; every bit of their minds and hearts set on destroying the opponent before them. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was to see the destruction of him; and they didn't care if they died in the process.

The taijiya's boomerang-like weapon cut cleanly through the air at a high speed, before hitting and doing the same to Naraku.

"Im-impossible!" Naraku stuttered, his red eyes widening in surprise. He had the completed Shikon on Tama, and this humans attack had hit him? He couldn't believe it! And, before he had a chance to use the Jewel's power to aid him, the diamond-like points of the hanyou's attack pierced through him as well.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as the two fighters focused on their fated enemy; ready and willing to rush in again if need be. But then, a bright light began to emit from Naraku's body. He gave one last defiant yell, before the explosion of light engulfed him completely. And, once the light died down again, he was gone.

The Shikon no Tama, its ghostly aura glowing black and purple from being corrupted, rolled on the ground and came to a stop near the two warrior's feet. Yet, neither made a move to pick it up.

After what seemed like hours, the two sank to the ground; exhausted, battle-worn, angry, and relieved, but not happy.

"It's... finally over..." Inuyasha said, breathing heavily, but breaking the eerie silence that seemed to settle over the battle field. Silence once again fell over the two, as they each surveyed the area.

Not to far from where Naraku had made his last stand, a bow lay on the ground; snapped in two. Laying across the broken bow, was a single arrow, as if waiting to be shot still.

A couple feet from where the bow lay, were the remains of a couple acorns and a seemingly harmless top; each had been crushed into tiny pieces.

Closest to the taijiya and hanyou; a chained, sickle-like weapon with blood-stains on the blade. Next to it, an exterminators mask.

And the farthest away from everything else; an ominous, deep hole. To anyone that had not have been there to see what truly happened, one would assume it was the sight of a great impact of some sort. But inside of that otherwise 'normal' hole, lay a staff; its once golden color darkened with dirt and tinted red by blood.

"But... was it worth it?" Sango asked after a moment, tearing her eyes from the scene to look at the hanyou.

"No..." He replied, honestly, as he looked at Sango as well.

Kirara slowly crawled over to the two; her tiny body beaten, bloody, and bruised, but alive. She looked up at her mistress, before collapsing in exhaustion and closing her eyes. She gave a pitiful cry as moisture gathered under her eyes; wetting her fur. Yes, she was a demon, but that didn't mean she didn't understand what happened. She understood what had occurred just as Inuyasha and Sango did. And, much like a human would do in her situation; she mourned the loss of her friends.

Sango turned her attention to the fire-cat and reached out to stroke her fur gently, "Don't... don't worry, Kirara. It'll... it..." She trailed off, her body beginning to tremble as she was unable to finish her sentence. She had wanted to say 'it'll be alright', but she hadn't been able to do it. She drew in a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempt to stop the small tremors that coursed through her body. She was doing her best to hold back the tears that wanted to fall so badly, though she herself wasn't too sure why.

"Sango..." Inuyasha said quietly, as he reached out to place a clawed hand on her shoulder, "It's going... to be okay." He continued, just as quietly, as he gave her shoulder a short squeeze.

"No..." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at him once again and shook her head, "No..." Then, without thinking about what she was doing, her arms encircled him as she pulled herself closer to him, "It won't be okay! It's not okay! It's not going to be okay!!" She cried, finally giving in and letting the tears roll freely down her cheeks.

He looked down at her, remaining unmoving. The front of his fire-rat coat was becoming damp by her tears, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, and slowly let his arms wrap around her as he let her cry.

She was alone, the only remaining taijiya.

He was alone, no longer surrounded by people who accepted him for who he was.

Her family was gone.

His friends were gone.

But... no... no, they weren't alone.

She had him.

He had her.

They realized, as they held onto one another, that they weren't alone... they had each other.

* * *

**AN:** I really don't like this story... but, its an Inu/San, and the world needs more Inu/San. Now, to get back to my other stories. Ja! 


End file.
